Sous la pleine lune
by Yoru Kuchiki
Summary: Quand Zero rumine ses sombres pensées et qu'un Kaname decide de lui faire sa fête ça donne ça...M'enffin resumé trop nul. Venez lire !


Les personages sont pas à moi ^^ mais bien à Matsuri Hino, dans vampire knight.

Rating: M en fait le centre de l'histoire c'est ça ^^

Rien de choquant à part la "scene" j'ai presque l'impression d'être une pecheresse (ce que je suis relativement de facon irréparable et recuperable XD)

* * *

><p>Zero se dégoutait. Avoir bu le sang de ce vampire était la pire chose qu'il eu fait.<p>

Le sang noble coulait dans le sien…Même celui de Yuuki ne le dégoutait pas autant. Le pire c'est qu'il avait aimé ! Adoré !

C'avait une sensation tellement exaltante, tellement…Jouissive! Comme s'il avait encore envie de mordre et remordre la peau douce du vampire.

Il était maintenant un vampire à part entier bien que sur ordre du directeur il soit resté en Dayclass.

Il faisait une ronde habituelle dans le lycée et les dortoirs en prenant soin de renvoyer les fans hystériques et suicidaires dans leur lit, plutôt que de les laisser rejoindre les vampires affamés et de ne probablement jamais revoir la lumière du jour qui lui manquait tant*.

Il devait être 1h alors qu'il entamait la surveillance de la cour. Un étourdissement soudain lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il se laissa glisser contre un arbre, jusqu'au sol.

Une ombre s'approcha et s'agenouilla à son niveau. Deux yeux rouges perçant le fixaient.

-Casse-toi, Kuran.

Zero, les tempes battantes, ferma les yeux à demi. Le brun murmura, d'un ton rieur :

-Pauvre enfant…

Kuran se pencha vers son tatouage bleuté et le lécha doucement cherchant les cicatrices anciennes de morsures pour y frotter ses crocs. Le cœur d'un blanc s'accéléra brusquement. Il dévoile les siens en menaçant de même de le mordre.

Puis dans un effort surhumain, il tente de reprendre le contrôle sur son désir. Il sort son Bloody Rose et en colle le canon sous la mâchoire du noble. Kaname se recule et croise le regard aux pupilles dilatées du plus jeune. Des yeux rougeoyants mais glaciaux.

Leurs canines rentrent. Kaname esquisse une moue énervée. Il attrape violemment le poignée du blanc et lui fait lâcher son arme puis il l'embrasse avec force. Zero gémit d'impuissance et s'agrippe à l'uniforme blanc de Kuran.

N'essayant même plus d'empêcher l'accès a sa bouche le blanc sent leur langues se chercher, se caresser, s'apprivoiser.

Il commence à trembler. Il passe ses bras autour du cou du noble, qui réponds en posant ses mains sur les hanches découvertes du blanc. Il les glisse doucement sur la chemise qu'il ouvre malgré les faibles protestations de Zero. De même il enlève le reste.

Après quelques secondes, Zero lui enlève sa veste et tout vêtements qui sépare leur deux peaux.

N'ayant plus leur pantalon, ils se regardent Kaname, un léger sourire au lèvres et Zero, les sourcils froncés.

Ce dernier le pousse à terre, se mettant à califourchon sur lui en l'embrassant.

-Saleté de vampire, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la lui mordant.

Kaname répond en lui mordant doucement le tatouage. Zero gémis en sentant ses reins lui bruler de désir. Le brun se redresse et le pousse violemment contre et mordant avec plus de violence. Zero plantant ses crocs dans son cou pour étouffer un minimum ses gémissements.

Sans aucune préparation, le plus âgé entre en lui, le sentant griffer son dos, et mordre plus fort alors qu'un gémissement de douleur se fait entendre parmi les autres.

Kaname soupire de plaisir sous la morsure de son amant où se mélange avec son sang, les larmes salées. Il commence à faire des vas et viens dans le fourreau de chair chaux et serré.

En ne pouvant pas, ne pensant probablement plus à étouffer ses gémissements, Zero espéra de tout cœur que personne ne les entendra. Malgré la douleur cuisante ses gémissements était du au violent plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit au part avant alors qu'il sortir ses crocs du cou qui lavait sauver.

Kaname fit de même, léchant la plaie ou coulait encore un filet de sang il embrassa de nouveau avec violence le blanc tandis qu'il entreprit de le masturber lors des derniers coups qui les firent rapidement monter au ciel.

Reprenant leur souffle, le brun sort de lui et ils entreprirent de se rhabiller. Alors que Zero part du mieux qu'il peut en étouffant un juron, Kaname lui reprend le poignée et lui dit, un léger sourire au lèvres :

-Faudra remettre ça.

-Quand tu veux saleté de vampire à la noix mais ne t'attend pas a être dessus la prochaine fois.

Owari ^^

* * *

><p>Bon ok, j'ai un peu honte ^^ c'est la premiere histoire que je poste, j'attaque directe pas un lemon et ya probablement sacrement de choses impossible dans le manga originel. En meme temps je l'ai ecrit il y a deux ans. Escusez moi pour les haut debit d'hormones XD

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^


End file.
